Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Project Pegasus Project PEGASUS | continuity = Marvel Universe | type = | status = | leaders = Myron Wilburn | members = Ben Grimm | allies = Aquarian; Squadron Supreme; Thundra | enemies = Roxxon Corporation | 1st appearance = ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #42 }} Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. is a fictional organization featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and first appeared in ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #42 in August, 1978. Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. also appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was first referenced indirectly in the 2010 film Iron Man 2, but made its first actual appearance in the beginning of ''The Avengers'' in 2012. Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. played a major role in the 2019 movie Captain Marvel. Description Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. is a scientific energy research facility located at Mount Athena in the Adirondack Mountains of New York. The acronym stands for Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States and is cooperatively operated by administrators from NASA and the United States Air Force. Because of the equipment and technology used at the facility, it has at times, been used as a temporary containment site for specific super-powered criminals such as Klaw, Solarr and Nuklo. Security had always been a top priority for the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. staff and it employed members of the Guardsmen. For a brief period, Ben Grimm worked at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. as head of its security division. History When the Beyonder first manifested on Earth, the Avengers went to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and spoke with Doctor Slevin Clark of the Cosmic Radiation Research unit. They told Clark about how their own lab equipment had detected high emissions of cosmic radiation. Clark analyzed their findings and compared them to a similar incident involving an unusual electromagnetic storm at an observatory in Denver, Colorado. Clark offered to set up a triangulation network so they could track the radiation signature to its source. This tactic proved to be unnecessary however, as source of the cosmic ray signature - the Beyonder himself - materialized inside the facility. Things escalated, which resulted in a fight between the Beyonder and the Avengers. Unwittingly, the Beyonder goaded Hercules into taking a swing at him, and the ensuing physical contest between the two sent shock waves all throughout the facility that nearly brought it to the ground. When Spidercide released an airborne contagion in the town of Springville, Pennsylvania, it killed everyone in the entire community within thirty seconds - everyone except for Rafael Carago that is. Carago was a mutant who developed the power of adaptation. Carago got into a conflict with the New Warriors, but was captured soon after. Staff members from Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. came to collect him for study. Carago escaped from their facility almost immediately and found himself in conflict with the New Warriors again. Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha Staff Marvel Universe * Ben Grimm - Security * Myron Wilburn - Director * Slevin Clark - Cosmic Ray Research * Thomas Lightner - Scientist Marvel Cinematic Universe * Goose - A Flerken that lived on the premises. * Carol Danvers - On loan from the United States Air Force * Erik Selvig - As part of the Joint Dark Energy Mission * Maria Rambeau - On loan from the United States Air Force * Wendy Lawson - Kree scientist working undercover. Prisoners * Aquarian, Wundarr * Helix, Rafael Carago * Klaw, Ulysses Klaue * Nuklo, Robert Frank, Jr. * Solarr, Silas King Equipment Occasionally some really powerful and neat-o keen stuff makes its way into the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. vaults, including: * Cosmic Cube/Tesseract * Serpent Crown Notes & Trivia * Project Pegasus and Project PEGASUS both redirect to this page. * Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. often had conflicts with some major corporations including the Roxxon Corporation. * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main facility was later used as the staging ground for the Joint Dark Energy Mission, which had been spear-headed by the World Security Council. * Some sources place the location of Mount Athena in the Adirondack Mountains. Other sources cite that it is located in the Catskill Mountains. Avengers 261 See also * Appearances of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. External Links * * * Appearances Marvel Universe * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 1 * Avengers 261 * Marvel Two-In-One 42 * Marvel Two-In-One 54 * Marvel Two-In-One 55 * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers, The * Iron Man 2 * Captain Marvel References